


Fox screams sound like...

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Affection, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Animalistic, Attempted Seduction, Camp, Campfires, Camping, Character Undeath, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Creepy, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Doppelganger, Eyes, F/F, Fire, Forests, Green Eyes, Horror, Human/Monster Romance, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insomnia, Late at Night, Literal Sleeping Together, Major Character Undeath, Morbid, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Paranoia, Plot Twists, Public Display of Affection, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Symbolism, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teeth, Undead, Undeath, Unreliable Narrator, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I believe that Creepypastas are all internet made horror stories. Therefore there is no such thing as Fan fiction for Creepypasta however as original work isn't allowed on this fan fiction count this as a fandom work.So I was listening to a horror story and I noticed a weird pattern. In this particular story the monster displayed behaviour akin to courtship, giving the human "pretty" objects and recent hunts. But this hadn't been the only time I found monster to be acting in an affectionate way to the PROTAGONIST. Here's an attempt to use this idea in a story. Tell me how to improve this story.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Campfire story.

My parents had left me alone. I thought I could handle being alone in the woods at night while they got more food and fire wood. It was only going to be an hour. I thought I could handle this. I'm an adult, this is a fairly popular camping site and this is the real world so monsters wouldn't show up. I couldn't handle this. Being an adult didn't stop me from hiding under my blackets and cowarding as I realized everyone else was asleep at this hour. Beyond if I did scream loud enough to wake up everyone else, whatever was looking at me across the campfire would kill me before they could get to their phones to only then realize there was no signal.

I looked back down to the rectangle in my hand, yep still no way to call for help. Why does the signal always go out in the middle of the night? 

It was shocking how silent it was. I couldn't hear my own breathing or heartbeats. There was only my eyes and two green, glowing, circles, shiny in the flame's light. They looked almost like something radioactive in a cartoon for how unnaturally bright green they were. There was a nagging question. "How do you know this is real?" Some people would wish they were just imagining whatever they saw. They say that they wish they were just crazy instead of experiencing whatever horror they saw. There's a problem with that logic. See if it was real, it's possible to run, hide, or kill whatever it was. If it was your brain, there isn't any escaping and you will never be truly sure if it's real.

I hoped this was real. That it was just a wolf or coyote or someone's dog because then it might just go away. It would see there's no food here and leave. Then again wolves, coyotes, and dogs don't normally stand on their back legs that long and aren't that tall on all fours. The fire was getting dimmer. It was dying and whatever was there hadn't left. I started to ponder if this was how I died. The fire would burn itself out and what owned those radioactive greens would kill and eat me. Somehow this didn't surprise me, to die helpless and powerless against something I had no chance of fighting alone amongst a crowd.

I would die a coward. The only thing that had kept me alive, being too afraid to act. Being too afraid to die. Paralyzed.

A stick snapped, it was the first noise I had heard since I woke up to a staring contest with the whatever. I jumped backwards in the tent to find myself pressed against the back of the tent. It was getting closer and I had nowhere to run that this thing didn't have the home field advantage on. This is it, I was going to die. I blinked a few times then looked back to the whatever it was, I couldn't see anymore eyes but it wasn't comforting considering I could see legs... My legs. My legs but pale like something too pale to be alive anymore. My legs walked closer in a calm fashion then sat down.

At first I thought it was completely naked but now that this double had sat down, I could tell she was in something black and red. I fumbled around the tent, putting on my glasses to get a better look at my clone. She looked like me if reflected in a twisted circus mirror. It was a understatement to say she seemed dead, the mold fused black hair made that Crystal Clear. Her clawed fingers and shark teeth gave me good reason to stay in the tent as if I needed anymore reasons. There was some relief in the fact that she wasn't looking right at me anymore for the time being.

Still I had to watch my reflection, as if mirrors existing hadn't given me enough fear of something looking like me, if I turned away whatever this was could get in the tent and fill out how I always thought I would die. By my own hands. She was sitting on the same log I had been sitting on, warming by the fire. It was cold at night and she wasn't very much so it made sense. I crawled closer to the entrance to the tent. If I could unzip the tent and bolt out of here without myself noticing, I could get to the fire wood place. Or at least I could die trying to survive instead laying there waiting to die. She was still by the fire, but my assumption if her heating up by it wasn't 100% correct.

Her hands were inside the fire, just waving, and feeling around in it. There was a sudden white hot flash of sympathetic burning pain going up my arms. Burning is actually one of the most painful things humans feel. Ever since I almost stuck my face into a boiling pot of water, I had been afraid of heat. So while I knew the pain wasn't real and that making any noise at all would likely kill me, I understandably gave a short scream of pain as I fell flat on my face to put out imaginary flames. The copy slowly turned her head to me and smiled her carnivorous teeth wide enough that it should have split her head in half from the jaw.

She knew how I would react and did it on purpose. Of Course the person who looked exactly like me would know whatever I was thinking and my every weakness. If I had any plan to escape this, she would have a way to stop me. The only way to get out of here was to mirror her game against her. I know that she knows what I know so if I reverse it, I can out think her by not thinking at all. Incredibly idiotic but it wasn't like I could think of anything else. For the time being, I had to watch and wait for my repeat's next move. So that's what I did. 

The rest of her body turned to me, her nightmare maw easing up on it's grin. Glowing eyes pointed right at me. My eyes weren't green and my hair wasn't black. The disconnect in our traits truly added to the fun house mirror horror show. I was starting to wonder if she was going move at all or just stare at me in that weird way that made me feel like I was completely naked in a feverish nightmare. When she stood up and walked around the fire in a oddly dancing way that made me feel uncomfortable on a fundamental way. Was this a fair folk? Was this one of those weird magical lady that lure people into the woods? Was this what stole all those people out of nowhere?

In her spins, I saw something that wasn't there beforehand. Two long, big, bushy, black, tails. It was difficult to see at first in the darkness, but as they swished through the fire it became clearer. In the next spin, the tails were gone. Was this one of those fox ladies? Any myth I've heard of fox ladies mostly ends with the normal human getting murdered and or eaten by the foxy lady or the fox smelling too bad to stay around... I quickly guessed that this strange copycat of me isn't kind by the fire play and ran out of the tent. Now my plan was to run to the fire wood place down hill, it was a simply if curvy place that was easy to follow during the day.

At night, it was not. I couldn't see too much beyond the light of the fire even with my glasses on. Besides that fact, I was scared and I wasn't follow my memory of the dirt path so much as running into the forest. My feet hurt and every other step felt like it was supposed to trip me. Still I kept running as far I could for as far could. That wasn't very far. Barely into the treeline I crumpled to my hands and knees, trying to breath for far longer than I should have. I looked up to see a grave... It had been freshly dug up from the inside and the tombstone had my name on it. I couldn't make out the date with the thick layer of dead vines creeping up it but as clear as a blue sky I could see that name.

I was a foot away from having collapsing in my own gave. 

It was a terrible time but seeing my own gave and my living dead body reminded me of all those times I had tried to die as a little kid. How every I just couldn't or the attempt failed. Every time I stood on my head in the bottom of the deep end only to be pulled out. Every time I touched the metal sticking out of the electrical stocket. Every I swore to myself I would die before a certain age only to pass it. Maybe I did die. Maybe that's what I saw. Maybe I died yet somehow I still grew up and lived on if that makes sense? After all, aren't Doppelgangers supposed to mean that one will die soon?

I think the root of all logic is FEAR. Everything alive is capable of fear. If something didn't fear death, there is nothing that would stop it from just not eating or jumping off a cliff. Fear isn't logical by itself. Still fear tells us not to die, that's the only thing I had in my mind as I ran away from my own gave. Fear of death. That I didn't want to die today. One good thing about being terrified is not wanting to die. 

When I went back. There was no other me. There was no grave. The fire was out. One might think my guess that it was merely a delusion or a waking dream. Now, that wouldn't be much better. Thing is, I got proof of my visit. Two things. First, a heart shaped box with a photograph and a toy I had lost a long ago. It was a fox. A normal person who can believe their memories and trust what they see would have showed everyone that or told someone what happened. I am halfway sure if I went to show someone any proof that said proof would disappear. So nobody would believe me and everybody would have yet another horrific thing I told them that displays just how delusional I am. Notice how I said first? The other appears in my mirror in the corner of my eye just when I don't try to see it, my reflection moves.


	2. The monster sleeps on my bed.

I lay in bed sometimes just trying to go to sleep and I think about a things that could be there in the room without me ever knowing just waiting to kill me. I know within reason that those things aren't there. There's no paper thin silent monster. There's no sneaky serial killer. There's no giant alien bugs. There's only me, the normal bugs, a bunch of objects in boxes collecting dust, the washer, the dryer, a bunch of other objects, two mirrors, and myself in this cold dark basement that everyone writes about being terrified of as a child. I lay here at night and listen to the horror stories while trying to fall asleep. All my day is at night because I can't get to sleep.

Maybe it's a bad idea to listen to scary stories when I should be sleeping.

Maybe it's a bad idea to sleep on a couch in the basement when I have an actual bed.

Maybe it's a bad idea to sleep in the room with two mirrors.

Mirrors... I hate mirrors. Maybe it was the fact that as a child I watched this one movie about people who died because their reflection killed them and at the end the guy is replaced by his own reflection while he is forever trapped in the mirror. Perhaps I just always hated myself that much. Regardless of the source, I FEAR mirrors. I can't stand to see my face. Especially now. Now that I can see this. As a child, I would try to remain silent and still to avoid making my parents angry. Every single day of my childhood, I wondered if this was going to be the day they got angry enough to kill me and my siblings.

I've listened to stories where the people no longer fear the coming death, where they killed the monster, where they can live pass what happened. I think those people are like my sister, the middle child who was able to move out of our parent's house and says how they've changed and says how I should just move on. I don't think I can survive a horror anything, because I just can't survive on my own at all. I bring this all up because I lay waiting to die often. A monster comes up that the animal part of my brain just won't believe isn't real and in the room despite logic, I also know it isn't dumb enough to just leave because I'm sleeping.

So all night I try to distract myself or go to sleep so I can die in less pain somehow...

I remember telling my parents how I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep to died sleeping. It was a long time ago, when I was young. Then they pointed out most forms of death would wake me up before I died. I don't like to think about that. There's lots of things I don't like to think about that pop into my head sometimes.

I think everyone has ideas they don't like that appear out of the great blue nothingness. I think these ideas exist to test us to make sure we won't do anything stupid. So far I've failed that test but I'm getting better.

This is all a very long complex way of say that I think myself has been watching me lately. There's a full length mirror. It's moved over the past few weeks. I hadn't noticed because I never notice anything but I can tell it's moving now. Just a little bit every night. Knives disappear. Objects go missing. The door is left ajar some nights. Of course they guess it's me, why wouldn't they? Yet nothing is ever proven so everyone just keeps going. Still some nights I hear whispers. Mumbles at times. Even screaming. Some of it I can't understand but very rarely it's my name. The voices either sound like strangers or someone I know, lately they sounded like someone else. Me.

The couch isn't very big. It's too small to hide anything bigger than a baby alligator under there. It's barely enough for the cats to sleep on the back. So it would be hard for someone to sleep on it with me unless they slept on me. I wake up every night with anything near my neck already strangling me, my blankets on the floor, the sheets ripped off, sometimes I wake up because I somehow fell on the floor. Sure, I'm not the most peaceful sleeper but just tossing and turning shouldn't launch thing half way across the room. People swear they hear me walking around when I'm sleeping but I don't sleep walk. I don't think what I saw in the woods was just a dream and I don't think it stayed in there.

The box and it's contents were gone when I looked for them.

I'm starting to think the feeling there's someone else in the room with me at night isn't just my fears being illogical.


	3. Not Sleep Paralysis

I have heard plenty of stories about people watching up to find they can't move. Trapped in a waking a nightmare. Coma patients who detail years of horror shows they couldn't escape. A rare illness that made it's sufferer sleep a hopeless dream with no known cure. There is many things to fear when we sleep. Yet since I was a pre teen, my dreaming consciousness self has never feared. I have always been aware when I am dreaming. At some point, I just decided that since I couldn't really die that there was nothing to fear. What I'm trying to say is I wasn't dreaming.

I thought it would help if I got a night light to help with those fears of monsters in the dark. It would most surely help my animal like brain if I knew there was nothing in the dark. It's also comforting to know I can see something if it is there. Green, despite everything that has happened, is one of my favorite colors right next to orange. I liked how the nightlight glowed a cartoony, mysterious, green. I only put up one night light, but when I turned around there was two green circles. Even if I don't believe I could survive a horror story, I'm not stupid. Just very self defeating. I knew what was standing in front of the mirror.

Two hungry, shiny, glowing, green, depravity fueled, undead, eyes stared at me from across the room. They followed me like a predatory animal as I made my way to a chair. My detailing of the color being radioactive wasn't to far off, radioactivity is a slow poison so toxic and horrifyingly beyond our control that it far out lives us. That's what I saw in those eyeballs. A flame beyond understanding that can't be reasoned with that seeked only to consume beyond it's own death. When I sat there, I could tell she was smiling. They say humans are the only animals who smile to display happiness, for any other animal it's a barring of teeth to display aggregation.

That smile was somewhere between violent and gleeful. Maybe both. I just sat there as she walked closer. She was still hidden in the darkness as she moved a chair to sit across the room from me. I sat in silence with myself as the only person in the room. I knew I couldn't run and I couldn't fight, so I did the other thing I do when I'm afraid. I tried to logically think my out without letting whatever scared me any reason to act. It had worked well for most of my childhood for my parents... Until one day.

She sat across from me and stared. I knew stories where the main character only ever saw the monster watching and that's the only thing that was needed to make it horrific. It's not the monster that is just big and strong that scares. No, a true display of good writing is how well someone can make nothing the most terrifying thing. But we didn't just look at each other with me slowing losing it as I ripped myself from the inside, no the monster spoke. "Hello~♥" A voice so much like mine gave a surprising tone of something... Somehow flirty? This is worse than me just wondering what was going to happen.

If nothing had happened and I just turned myself into a frightened panicked mess, at least I could make a plan to do something even if that plan was just to cry and beg to die. Now I have nothing. Maybe plan is too kind a word for what I had, it was more of me knowing what I could do then following the first thought that popped into my head. I don't even have that because I have zero idea what is happening therefore zero idea of what to DO. Was this a trick? Is she teasing me before the kill? Why do I have so many conflicting feelings? How should I feel about my undead self doing whatever this is? My answer to the last question was notably "Be afraid. Be very very AFRAID." 

So that's what I did. I was paralyzed with FEAR as the onyx haired, obsidian and blood dressed, deadless, double sat, chuckling. It was all very baffling, I always figured that if I ever met myself that I'd hate me so much that I would be willing to die to rid the world of me. The hunger shifted to a different greedy sort of carving, something sustained on a kinda desire. It made me feel like I was being strangled while someone ripped off my clothes. Even though I sat there, I wasn't completely unmoving because I was shaked like I was dying in the snow. I couldn't see her very well beyond those neon lime eyeballs but from the sadistic echoing giggles I could tell she took a wicked delight from it.

There's a few feelings that I repressed so much that I forgot how they felt. Hate and Jealously, when I stopped trying not to feel them then first time again. It made me feel so sick that I wished I could throw up so the sick feeling would end. I think greed and Jealous are both green while hate and lust are both Red. I felt green and extremely red when I saw her. Beyond anything my reason and logic could talk me out of. I think my putrid corpse mirrored my green and red in a very different way. I couldn't think all too well. I stepped loudly with malicious intention, I thought it take longer to get across the room to the other chair, I took my hands around her neck and squeezed.

It's not very justifiable but I could only see red. 

I've heard the scariest monsters are human. I've also heard the scariest monsters aren't just the ones that kill you but the one ones you can kill and that you want to kill... Thing is, all good monsters don't stay dead. Not that I've had some time after this event, I'm starting to see both.

It didn't seem to affect her at all, no matter what I did she just sat and watched me. Like she liked that I touched her at all even if it was trying to kill her. At first her neck was colder than ice and freezing to death but far quicker than my own body heat should have, she felt warm enough to fall sleep with. The sudden heat made me back away and crawl backwards on the ground. As I tried desperately to back pedal away, she stood up and followed. I had seen her wake before, those time she walked like a living person. Now she walking like living dead puppet, her long clawed fingers reaching for me. The unnatural, slow, gate she gave was surely intentionally done.

The Copy sang creepily yet luringly like what I think a mermaid spider would sing like, "♪Staaaayyy with ME! You can't run so please don't hide, we can't exist without another so please don't die. Just staaaayyyyy wiiiittthhhhh meeeeee!♫" Haunting but informative. So I ran. When I got upstairs, I looked back down to see there was nothing there. Another thing I realized is I'm going to have to see in the basement knowing she's still there in the mirrors. Just waiting to come out again.


End file.
